In recent years, the way of making up the face (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) has been diversified. What kind of makeup is appropriate varies according to the size, shape, location, and the like of a facial part (eyes, eyebrows, nose, cheekbones, lips, outline, or the like) of the face to which makeup is to be applied, in addition to the trend and preference of a person who puts on her makeup.
Therefore, it has become difficult, particularly for a person who has no sufficient knowledge about makeup to select appropriate makeup because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try, judge and compare various types of makeup.
To address the above-described problem, techniques of generating and presenting a simulation image which simulates the face to which makeup is applied are disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2. In the techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 (hereinafter, referred to as “related art”), a captured image of the face to which makeup is to be applied (hereinafter, simply referred to as the “face”) is acquired. Further, with the related art, the simulation image is generated by superimposing, on the acquired image, an image indicating a state of makeup, such as a lipstick and blush, when the makeup is applied to the face. With the related art, the generated simulation image is displayed at a display apparatus. Such makeup that corrects impression of features of facial parts to improve aesthetics will be hereinafter referred to as “facial cosmetic makeup.”
The related art allows a user to judge whether the makeup is good or bad without actually applying the makeup, thus allowing the user to select appropriate makeup with less time and effort.